


Nobody Said It Would Be Easy

by schmetterlinguno (ffguta)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffguta/pseuds/schmetterlinguno
Summary: After Black Hat sought out (read: kidnapped) Dr. Flug to be in charge of all things science related at his evil lair, the good doctor has some mishaps and experiments that go wrong. Despite this, he never seems to sustain any major injuries or even come close to death. He has “that’s Mr. Black Hat to you” to thank for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! New story...I love the Villainous shorts so much I just had to write something. Let's hope a full series is in the works! Thanks for reading!

“As you were the most qualified candidate, you are now the head scientist – and only scientist, here at Black Hat Inc. Congratulations, you will be a valuable asset or else and all that. You will begin work…right now.”

Flug was perplexed and slightly nauseous. He looked to his left and right, and then straight ahead at the imposing figure in front of him. His scratchy, deep voice had startled the scientist and sent a chill right down his spine. The first thing Flug noticed about the man’s appearance, strangely enough, was his monocle. The dim lights gave it the slightest gleam, a brightness that was absent in the uncovered eye. His large teeth were unnatural in color, accented by the acidic looking saliva that dribbled down his chin. It reminded Flug of an angler fish, adding to his discomfort. His entire outfit was completely dated – looked like it was out of the 1800s – yet still regal. The man’s suit was close-fitting and wait a minute…Flug had never applied for a job: he last remembers walking down the sidewalk, looking up at the sunny sky and noticing all the full clouds and contrails…and then he woke up here, in a tall-backed plush chair in a faintly lit room.

“What?” was the brilliant response his brain had conjured up. The back of his head ached.

The dark man behind the mahogany desk sat up from his reclining position, lifted his feet off his desk and gracefully placed them on the floor as he stood up without a sound. He placed both arms behind him as he walked around the front of the desk and leaned back slightly on it. He looked down at Flug, smirking, the top hat on his head not moving an inch all the while. Flug felt his head throbbing more and more, a pressure developing behind his eyes.

“Dr. Flug, I have not made a habit of repeating myself and do not intend to start now. Do keep up – you should be thrilled! You have a promising new career, unlimited funding, the promise of death should you want to decline or attempt escape, a multitude of research to conduct…the possibilities are endless.”

The growing green grin on the man’s face forced Flug to ignore the mention of his own death, and how he knew his name. He shrunk in on himself in the chair, clammy hands slightly trembling in his lap. This man, his new _employer_ , did not seem to be the type of individual he should – or could run away from with all of his vital organs and limbs intact. And seeing as Flug did not have a death or disembodiment wish, he may as well find out the duties of his job. Flug coughed a few times in succession to break the tension, but was only successful in making himself more uncomfortable.

“Mr..?” he began slowly, fear and uncertainty in his voice.

“Black Hat.” How literal.

“Of course, Mr. Black Hat, sir.” Black Hat tilted his head deliberately.

“Not that I’m not,” he thought for a moment the best wording to appease the other, “incredibly grateful and honored by all of this. I am just wondering if you would be able to clarify some things?”

A beat. Sustained eye contact and no response. Well, Flug figured that was better than a threat.

“W-well, I just wanted to know what it is exactly I would be doing for you?”

“Ah. It’s delightfully simple, really.” Flug had the sneaking suspicion it wouldn’t be.

“I – being the superior villain and being that I am, will provide malicious instruments and weapons of all-types-but-mainly-mass destruction, to the lesser miscreants of this world. Seeing as I find my schedule filled to the brim with meetings and because I do not feel like constructing said products, you will do so.”

Unable to think of a response to this, Flug just shrugged and waited for whatever was going to happen next. The silence continued for god knows how long, until Black Hat cheerfully clapped his hands and informed Flug that they were going on the “grand tour,” which consisted of the taller man leading Flug down a lengthy corridor, roughly pushing him into a pitch black room and locking the door behind him with a rumbling laugh.

The scientists turned on the light switch and was astounded at the size of the laboratory. A myriad of stainless steel tools were resting upon a work desk, along with crisp new notebooks and writing utensils. There was also a scrap of paper with a list of various types of materials and companies to order them from – along with a note in red ink and fancy cursive that read “Payment method: Black Hat.” Oh, he guessed his funding really _was_ unlimited.

He walked further into the room and noticed a room off to the side. His quarters, he assumed. A gold name plaque on the door confirmed his suspicions, and its existence slightly worried him, yet Flug figured he could ignore Black Hat’s knowledge of him if it meant he was still alive. Opening the door, Flug’s eyes zeroed in on the large, plush bed and he plopped himself down on the down comforter. If he noticed what appeared to be a million eyeballs all staring at him from the ceiling, it was fine with him as long they did not interfere with his sleep. The lack of windows in the room served to make him more tired, and he turned on his side and shut his eyes, pointedly not looking up.

It seemed that as soon as he closed his eyes, they burst open when Black Hat all but smashed the door open and began to give him orders. He scrambled to his feet, noticed 12 hours had passed and that the eyes were gone. He followed Black Hat into the lab, the man detailing the specifications for a new weapon that would “cause superb amounts of chaos and death.”

He guessed it was time for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Flug assimilated to life in the mansion pretty easily, all things considered. He had not protested or attempted escape, Black Hat’s threat serving its purpose. He tended to neglect his seemingly absent moral compass, as the inventions he was forced to create were designed with a great deal of pain or even death in mind. As long as he had a place to stay, despite being abducted and thrown there with no warning….he supposed it could be worse. Despite being terrified of Black Hat with every fiber of his being, Flug had a sort of…fondness for his boss. Then again, Flug had a lifelong habit of doing things that were unhealthy for his mental and/or physical health, so this was not too surprising. He liked a thrill and thrived on uncertainty, which was why he was only _mildly_ scared out of his mind when he found himself in this place. This was him home now, and even though he was beginning to show symptoms of something akin to Stockholm syndrome, Flug realized this did not bother him in the slightest.

A conversation with Black Hat soon after the doctor arrived was all that was needed to quell any hopes Flug had of leaving.

Black Hat was observing, no _scrutinizing_ , his captive hard at work. At first Flug was not bothered, but as his employer continued to creep closer and closer behind him, his hands started shaking and he was soon unable to focus on the formulas he was working through. He reread the jumble of symbols and characters a sixth time before taking a deep breath and slowly wheeling his chair around to face Black Hat.

“S-sir. Don’t take this the wrong wa—“

“I will take whatever in whichever way I desire. That is not and will never be for you to decide, Flug.” A flash of enormous, deadly teeth punctuated his statement, causing the scientist to shrink in on himself. And if his face flushed at both Black Hat’s proximity and the sheer size of his teeth, and if Flug thought about how they would feel clamped around his neck, he kept it to himself.

“Now, your question,” he ended, crossing his arms with a bored look.

“Oh.” He tried to reformulate what he was going to say in a way that would not result in his own annihilation. “Um, about my time here, th-the time that has passed and the future.  I was assuming –“ he was quickly interrupted once more by Black Hat.

“My dear doctor, my good man, my dimwitted subordinate,” Black Hat annunciated, as slimy tendrils, a multitude of moist eyes, and an abundance of teeth manifested from and around him. Flug’s stomach dropped, but he could not tear his gaze away from the spectacular and utterly horrifying sight before him. The lighting in the room suddenly dimmed and his vision was losing a battle against seemingly never-ending black spots.

“You _are_ aware of what happens when you assume, I’m sure.”  He dare not answer. One dark appendage began to curl its way around his throat. “Nothing in this world is guaranteed, except death of course.” Before he knew what was happening, Black Hat returned to his normal self.

“Oh, and taxes! Ha! That reminds me, I have added ‘accountant’ to your list of roles. The IRS can be a real monster.” In typical Black Hat fashion, the man spun on his heel out the door, leaving Flug soaked in sweat, petrified, and – if he was being truthful to himself – slightly aroused.

The doctor, regardless of his time at Black Hat Inc., had failed to notice a pattern or even a single habit of his employer: the man seemed to be coated in an impenetrable, mysterious shell. He would give Flug a demand, vanish for an arbitrary amount of time, and expect whatever he requested to be done by the time he returned. So far – thanks to some unknown force or other – Flug had met every deadline with no issues to date.

He _did_ wonder, though, where Black Hat spent all of his time. As the days grew, Flug gained access to the rest of the house (he had to eat at some point) – barring Black Hat’s upper level, of course. He would pass the other man randomly throughout the day, watching him slip into doors that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He would also notice crimson stains blossoming in random places and screams of agony throughout the day, but figured it was for the best that he did not ask.

He became anxious when Black Hat was gone too long, even though he had a feeling that there were few (if any) things that could cause harm to his employer. Regardless, his boss being away did not affect his work ethic, as the taller man had a knack for popping in and out of places unannounced, leaving the scientist in a constant state of paranoia.

The most recent device he was to construct involved immense amounts of planning and metal dexterity. A compact, metal ball that would have open up at the touch of a button and release a laser capable of destroying anything in its path. At least, that was what Black Hat had demanded. Simple. Flug just had to increase the powers of the world’s already deadliest lasers by a factor of 10, stick them in a sphere, and pray to whichever demon or deity would ensure the invention was a success.

It was simpler to use random objects or even himself as test subjects for his experiments, as he would never dare to ask Black Hat to volunteer, and there was nobody else around. He spent hours tweaking the sphere to the exact specifications he was given. So far, it was hard to get it do anything aside from smoking and sputtering. Flug decided to take a gamble and alter everything by some absurd amount, trying to see if he could get some sort of passable result. Instantaneously, there was an explosion, a searing pain in his midsection, and thick, ashy fumes coating the room and his insides as he gasped for air.

As he blacked out, he heard the clack of approaching shoes and a disappointed tsk above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get juicy next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading - I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Flug jumped up with a panicked gasp, trying and failing to catch his breath as his double vision slowly adjusted back to his normal eyesight. He roughly coughed a few times, his eyes watering. His return to the waking world was filled with the expected questions to himself:

_Where am I? How did I get here – to this place? What happened?_

The scientist looked down and saw his ripped t-shirt was coated in a dry, dark brown substance, definitely blood, he quickly realized. Filled with alarm, he hastily lifted up his top and felt around for a source of the bleeding, but found nothing, save for the bumps and scars he was familiar with. His breathing calmed once more and he placed his hands on the cold concrete floor.

Despite his appearance, he was devoid of any ache, pain, or life-threatening injury that should most definitely be present. He looked around the room, and although everything was completely coated in ash, he came to recognize his now destroyed laboratory. Flug tried to piece together the moments leading up to his current position on the floor. He could recall making adjustments to his laser, an enormous explosion, and the most agonizing pain he had ever experienced in his time on this earth before an all-encompassing darkness. Come to think of it, he could still smell the scent of smoke and burnt flesh, blended with the metallic aroma of his own blood.

In the middle of inspecting the rest of his body for any possible wounds or lacerations, the feeling of being watched became increasingly prevalent. When Flug whipped himself around, noting in the back of his mind that he had no difficulty or discomfort in doing so, his employer was standing nonchalantly as always, tapping his foot as he watched Flug’s gaze travel up his body to meet his eyes. 

“B-Black Hat, sir?” his voice was hoarse from whatever the hell he just been through.

“Flug.” 

A moment passed as he tried unsuccessfully to organize the slew of thoughts rushing through his mind.

“This may be a dumb question –“

“I am positive it will be.” Ah, that swift biting wit was something familiar at least.

“…um. How is it that I am alive? I think, no, I **know** that I should be dead. I was bisected…I felt my entrails literally fall out into a pile on the floor. There is no possibility of surviving such trauma. Is this the afterlife? Is there even an afterlife? It must be the afterlife. Why would you be in the afterlife? N-no offense, that’s not what I mean what I meant was---“

Black Hat stayed motionless – save for raising a single eyebrow – as Flug hysterically yelled over his own words. He even had the audacity to produce a full-mouthed toothy yawn, Flug observed with growing irritation. He stopped mid-rant and his boss sighed.

“Are you finally finished?” Flug knew it would be in his best interest to remain silent and take in Black Hat’s explanation. “My, that is the most I have heard you speak since we have been acquainted.” Flug’s confusion was now paired with a sizable helping of embarrassment. 

“To answer your rambling: when I so generously brought you here, it was not out of the kindness of my heart. You should know by now that I do not have one – at least, not one of my own. I have a vast collection of all shapes and sizes in my chambers, but that display and subsequent discussion are for another time and place.” He grasped Flug’s hand in his own and pulled him to a standing position, immediately pushing him onto a deep crimson cushioned chaise lounge that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Black Hat elegantly perched himself on one arm, long legs bridging over Flug’s face as his feet rested on the opposite arm.

“I had very complicated and deliberate methods to reach the point I stand at today. Many have fallen under me – and will continue to do so in the future.” Flug swallowed hard: Black Hat’s ‘methods’ – while likely a nicer way of saying ‘massacring anyone and everyone who opposes me’ – intrigued the scientist, and this combined with his boss’ closeness was not causing the appropriate reaction that a man freshly back from the dead should have.

“As I was saying, you are here because of your skills, knowledge, and moral apathy, of course. I could never have a virtuous and ethical person working at Black Hat Inc.: nothing useful would ever emerge. The good ones flat out refuse to follow my commands or even had gall to attempt to,” he shuddered, “change me. The overtly evil ones feel the need to outshine me, a truly impossible and irritating effort. Believe me, recounting the sheer amount of trial and error I have experienced over the years would surpass your natural lifespan. In any case, Flug, you were – and continue to be – an asset. I do not allow something as trivial as death befall things that belong to me.” Flug had to ignore being referred to as Black Hat’s belonging. It was to be unpacked when he was alone later, along with the entirety of the day's absurdity.

“So, what…what you’re telling me is that you,” he could not be comprehending this correctly, “you brought me back from the dead?!”

“Yes, precisely. And if you’re about to ask how, it would be futile to explain the exact methods with your laws of science and physics, neither of which are applicable to a being as magnificent as myself. That should be obvious, Flug.” Black Hat removed himself from his position above Flug and stood up in one smooth movement. 

“In the future, try not to be an imbecile and test these inventions so carelessly: they are intended for chaos and/or annihilation. If you require any subjects, I can make some available. And though you are aware of my ability to reverse your demise should it occur, do note that I have much better things to do than constantly watch over you and heal each cut and bruise.” 

Black Hat turned halfway before looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, and Flug?”

“Sir?” 

“You must recognize that in terms of your… _yearning_ , you are nowhere near as subtle as you believe to be.” And away his employer went, vanishing without a sound and leaving his scientist just short of cardiac arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's alive! Black Hat is too sassy for his own good and Flug cannot get enough. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading...more on the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my extended absence! I had a lack of inspiration but now I am refreshed and ready to continue this. Thank you for reading – I appreciate it!

Flug had not slept in days, something not completely out of the ordinary for him. With perpetually shrinking deadlines and a decreasingly impatient employer, disregarding sleep was normal. What was strange, though, was the total absence of his usual fatigue. He had not felt himself drift off even once, his eyes had not yet slipped shut, and the cramps that would plague him for sitting in concentration for extended periods of time were nonexistent. He quickly came to the conclusion that these developments were a direct result of his resurrection at the hands of Black Hat.

As a result of his new found energy, Flug was able to crank out more and more of Black Hat’s ridiculous and deadly demands, though his mind was in a constant state of screaming and panic. He continued to tighten a screw on the latest piece of artillery, his thoughts disturbing the monotony of the task:

_BLACK HAT KNOWS EVERYTHING OF COURSE HE KNOWS HE’S BLACK HAT OH GOD HE’S GOING TO KILL ME WHY_ – his anxiety was interrupted by the laboratory door being banged open. The familiar tapping of shoes caused him to freeze and hold his breath.

Black Hat strode up behind him, and Flug dare not swivel around to meet his boss’s gaze. The doctor nearly screamed when Black Hat bent down and was at his neck, seemingly taking in his scent but not doing much of anything else. Flug remained still, trying not to think about how close Black Hat’s razor-sharp teeth were to his arteries, but failing. He inhaled a sharp breath against his brain’s wishes, which appeared to break his boss out of his trance, the villain walking around to lean on Flug’s desk.

“Doctor…” Black Hat’s raspy voice began.

“S-sir?” Flug coughed, still getting used to breathing.

“How is the progress on the latest invention?” he shifted closer to his scientist, his eyes ignoring the mechanical device in Flug’s hands.

“Very well, sir! It will be complete ahead of sch-schedule. In f-fact – “

“Yes?” Black Hat drew out the word while slowly placing a clawed hand on Flug’s neck. The doctor felt his face burning under his mask, his breath was caught in his throat.

“It is ready…right now.”

“Ah, that is exactly what I like to hear.” Suddenly, the grip tightened and caught Flug off guard. If he were not fully hard at this point, Black Hat’s claws drawing blood from his neck would have done it. Flug felt the warm liquid trickle gradually down his throat. Based on the way Black Hat’s grin grew, the other man was very aware of the result of his actions. Black Hat paused, his claws digging deeper into Flug.

“Flug…you have been avoiding me lately.”

“S-sir? I’m not sure I know what you mean…” Flug could not have convinced the world’s most gullible man with his words.

“Doctor.” A tinge of disappointment contrasted greatly with the smirk on Black Hat’s face. The demon’s sharp nails pushed further into the fresh wounds.

“Are you _doubting_ my observational skills? Are you…doubting me?” Those damned teeth now covered the majority of his boss’s face, gleaming lime in the harsh laboratory light.

Flug gulped and soon found himself against the wall, the coolness a welcome relief from the heat radiating off his body and what felt like fire oozing out of every pore. His head swam a bit from being slammed into the concrete, and his eyes had to refocus on Black Hat in front of him.

Was he to deny that his boss was correct and face having to tell probably the world’s most dangerous being that he was wrong about something? Should he – god forbid – admit his predilection and perhaps have Black Hat end his pitiful existence right there and then? While trying to decide between the lesser of two evils (three, if you include Black Hat), Flug became aware of claws roughly gripping his throat, causing him to choke and recapture only the faintest of breaths.

“Your silence speaks volumes.” The pressure remained and nothing else followed. Flug waited what felt like an eternity, yet his boss made no move to tighten or remove his grip. Black Hat’s proximity, his sharp claws mere millimeters away from Flug’s jugular, his body heat, and his teeth that appeared to be growing with each second forced Flug’s arousal to the forefront of his mind.

Frustrated and frightened, Flug was about to say something – anything – to crack the tension. Black Hat beat him to it, though, by grabbing the scientist’s stiff cock with the hand that was not clamped around Flug’s throat. A built-up moan was finally pushed through Flug’s throat, hoarse and broken.

“You think you have been hiding _this_?” he punctuated with a squeeze. “You neglect to realize, Flug, that from me, nothing can be hidden. I have always known, and will know everything.” Black Hat used the claw of his index finger to rip open Flug’s pants and boxers with ease, pulling his cock into the cold laboratory air. Black Hat grabbed Flug once more, his claws pressing into Flug on the precipice of not enough and too much. The doctor’s panting and the sounds of Black Hat’s gloved hand slowly stroking Flug filled the silence of the laboratory.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Black Hat spat in his face, the eye without a monocle now a piercing red. 

“B-boss please, more, something I need –“ Flug begged pathetically.

“And now you believe you are in a position to ask something of me?” His voice, his condescension, his air of authority. Black Hat’s strokes sped up as he kept direct eye contact with the doctor. Flug was so close he could almost taste it. He was close to tears, but did not dare finish without his boss’s permission. As if by divine, or perhaps unholy intervention, Black Hat ended his suffering.

”Come, Flug. I command you.”

Black Hat ripped Flug’s bag off his head and violently bit into the scientist’s neck, in the same spot his claws had been before. The combination of immense pain and pleasure carried Flug over the edge and he came all over his boss’s usually impeccable leather glove. Flug’s chest was heaving as Black Hat detached himself from the doctor, raising an eyebrow at his tainted hand.

Flug watched in awe as Black Hat’s long reptilian-like tongue swept over his hand without hesitation, lapping up the thick strands of cum until there was nothing left.

Flug’s brain short-circuited at the sight and he felt his cock begin to twitch.

Black Hat looked at Flug and scoffed, that damned smile still in place.

“Hmph, do not even think about falling asleep, Flug. I would hope you have more respect for me than to think we are finished here.”


End file.
